Überfordert
by ImpalaBabe
Summary: John Winchester ist ein knallharter Jäger, aber sein Sohn Sammy zeigt ihm hier seine Grenzen. Ein kleiner OS den ich schon vor längerem geschrieben habe. Weechester Sam 3Jahre Dean 7Jahre.


„Bis morgen mein Großer."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich John Winchester von seinem siebenjährigen Sohn Dean. Er lächelte dem blassen Jungen aufmunternd zu, während er so vorsichtig wie möglich sein anderes, bereits schlafendes, Kind von ihm löste und hochhob. Hoffentlich wachte Sam nicht auf, dann wäre es vorbei mit der Ruhe. Ganz vorsichtig! Der kleine Junge wurde unruhig. Mit einem „Schsch" und einem letzten Blick auf den ebenfalls fast schon schlafenden Dean eilte er aus dem Zimmer. Sam regte sich abermals in seinem Griff, vergrub dann aber sein verschwitztes Gesicht in die Halsbeuge seines Vaters und lies ein undefinierbares Grummeln hören.

_Bitte nicht, wenigsten solange bis wir hier raus sind!_ Die letzten beiden Tage hatte Sam ein Konzert veranstaltet, als sie das Krankenhaus verließen. Sammy war es nicht gewohnt von seinem Bruder lange getrennt zu werden und er war noch zu klein um es richtig zu verstehen, dass Dean hier bleiben musste.

Sein ältester lag seit drei Tagen im Hospital, weil ihn ein anderer Junge während eines Streites, der darauf basierte das der fremde Junge Sam ärgerte, eine Treppe hinab gestoßen hatte.

Sie waren einkaufen gewesen, John hielt sich in einem Waffenladen auf um sich einen neues Gewehr zu besorgen. Das letzte war einem Wendigo zum Opfer gefallen. Er wollte gerade bezahlen, als Sam völlig aufgebracht in den Laden stürmte, um ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen mitzuteilen, dass ein großer Junge Dean wehgetan hatte. Auf halbem Wege zum Tatort kam ihm sein älterer Sohn schon entgegen, und John wusste bereits aus der Entfernung. dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Deans Gesicht war kreideweiß, auf seiner Stirn prangerte eine gewaltige Beule und er hielt seinen linken Arm fest vor seine Brust gepresst.

Bei ihm angekommen wollte John wissen was passiert war, doch bevor er auch nur eine Silbe sprechen, oder sich Dean genauer ansehen konnte, erbrach sich dieser heftig und war praktisch in den Armen seines Vaters zusammengebrochen. Daraufhin war er mit ihm sofort ins nächste Krankenhaus gefahren, wo ein gebrochener Arm, Prellungen und eine mittelschwere Gehirnerschütterung diagnostiziert wurden. Und dass hieß Krankenhaus, für die nächsten Tage, ob er das nun wollte oder nicht.

John war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wer mehr darunter zu leiden hatte. Dean, oder er selber. Denn dass Problem war das kleine braunhaarige, zum Glück immer noch schlafende, Bündel auf seinem Arm. Sam war ein liebes Kind, er hatte zwar oft einen Dickkopf und schien manchmal einen unergründlichen Quell an Energie zu haben, doch im Großen und Ganzen hörte er und war recht umgänglich. Doch dies war meistens seinem großen Bruder Dean zu verdanken. Dean kannte den kleinen Mann wie seine Westentasche, wusste wie man ihn beruhigte, wie man ihn zum Lachen brachte, was er mochte und was nicht. Er wusste einfach alles. Für John war das eigentlich immer normal gewesen. Dean passte auf Sam auf seit er vier Jahre alt war. Und es hatte immer alles wunderbar funktioniert. Bis jetzt!

Es war keineswegs so, dass Sam nicht ohne Dean konnte. Der Kleine spielte oft stundenlang allein, ohne dass man ihn hörte. Der Dreh daran war, das sein großer Bruder meistens in der Nähe war. Selbst wenn Dean mal nicht da war, was eigentlich nie passierte, wusste Sam, dass er aber spätestens abends, wenn es Schlafenszeit war wieder auftauchte. Und genau, dass passierte seit den letzten Tagen nicht und war einer der Hauptgründe, welche John verzweifeln ließen. Er ließ die letzten Tage in seinem Geiste noch mal Revue passieren, während er langsam mit seiner Fracht Richtung Aufzug lief.

_Sam war nicht dumm, er wusste wenn sie Dean verließen würden sie heimfahren und er müsste in sein Bett. Die erste Nacht war die Schlimmste gewesen, John Winchester konnte die gefährlichsten Teufel austreiben und die blutgierigsten Monster vernichten, doch es war ihm unmöglich gewesen seinen dreijährigen Sohn zu beruhigen, geschweige denn ihn in sein Bett zu verfrachten! _

_Sam schrie und brüllte die halbe Nacht, nach seinem Bruder, er brüllte solange bis es ihn würgte, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt weiterhin bitterlich zu weinen. Was John das Herz schwer werden lies, da er den kleinen Wirbelwind noch nie so erlebt hatte. Natürlich weinte Sam schon mal, wenn er sich wehtat oder ihn etwas gegen den Strich ging. Oder versuchte mit lautem Geplärr seinen Kopf durchzusetzen. Er war eben ein Kind und die waren oft laut. Aber was sich in der ersten Nacht ereignete lies John wirklich für einen Moment darüber nachdenken, den mittlerweile heiser gebrüllten Sammy einzupacken um mit ihm wieder in das Krankenhaus zu fahren, und ihn dort zu Dean in das Bett zu stecken. Einfach nur um seine Ruhe zu haben! _

_Doch er verwarf den Gedanken schleunigst wieder, Dean war nicht gesund, der Junge brauchte die Ruhe dringend um sich zu erholen und er war erst sieben Jahre alt, also selbst noch ein Kind. John verlangte oft viel von ihm und hatte oft Gewissensbisse deswegen, doch Dean enttäuschte ihn nie. Und John wollte seinen Sohn genauso wenig enttäuschen indem er Sam einfach bei ihm ablud nur um seine verdammte Ruhe zu haben. Dean würde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas sagen, wenn er dies täte. Es war für ihn völlig normal seinen Bruder die meiste Zeit um sich zu haben und sich um ihn zu kümmern. Auch dass Sam oft heimlich in sein Bett krabbelte störte ihn nur wenig. Was John mittlerweile irgendwie nicht mehr so recht glauben konnte. _

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel als er an die zweite Nacht dachte, während er aus dem Krankenhaus Richtung Auto lief.

_Nach der Horrornacht, in der Sam irgendwann vor Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war, dachte John der Morgen würde angenehmer verlaufen. Doch das war leider ein Irrtum, Sam war ein unausgeschlafener, quengelnder Quälgeist mit einer Stimme die so rau war das man meinte er wäre ein vierzigjähriger Rockstar nach einer durchzechten Nacht. Man konnte ihm nichts recht machen, und er fragte ungefähr jede zehn Minuten wann Dean kommen würde, wo Dean war, oder was mit Dean los sei. Dean, Dean, Dean. Schließlich hatte der Winchester genug davon und war mit ihm, am Vormittag zu seinen Bruder gefahren. Und plötzlich war Ruhe! Obwohl Dean fast den ganzen Tag schlief, schien dies Sam keineswegs zu stören. Er spielte und malte ruhig auf dem Tisch während er auf Johns Schoß saß, ab und an einen aufmerksamen Blick auf seinen großen Bruder werfend. Kein Schreien kein Gezeter, er war wie ausgewechselt. _

_Sie schauten beide im Bett Bugs Bunny an, während John seinem blondhaarigen Sohn half sein Abendessen klein zu schneiden. Einen Bissen schob sich Dean selber in den Mund den anderen bekam Sam. Es war nur eine unbedachte Bewegung, als John auf seine Armbanduhr blickte, um zu sehen dass die Besuchszeit bald vorbei war. _

„_Nein!", kam es plötzlich energisch vom Bett. John sah verwirrt auf und starrte in das kleine sonnengebräunte Gesicht von Sam. Obwohl er wusste was gleich kommen würde, musste er instinktiv lächeln. _

_Das Bild welches sich ihm bot war einfach grandios, Sams in alle Richtungen stehende, mal wieder viel zu langen, Haare, die großen Kulleraugen die ihn ernst mit Zornestränen anstarrten, die bebenden Nasenflügel der kleinen Stupsnase, die vorgeschobene Unterlippe und die kleinen zu Fäusten geballte Hände. Neben ihm Dean, um seine Strubbelfrisur ein Verband, sein mit Sommersprossen übersätes Gesicht strahlte Unwissenheit aus, seine klaren grünen Augen wanderten verständnislos zwischen Sam und John hin und her, während er noch auf dem gewaltigen Stück Fleisch kaute, was er sich eben nur mit Müh und Not hatte in den Mund stopfen können. _

„_Wafn los?" ,kam seine erstickte Frage. _

_Doch John ignorierte die Frage, er konzentriert sich auf Sam, dem die ersten Tränen über seine Backen kullerten. Dean hatte das Spektakel am Vorabend glücklicherweise nicht mitbekommen, weil die Kinderärztin ihm eine leichte Betäubung gegeben hatte, um seinen gebrochenen Arm zu richten. Eigentlich wollte er dass sein Großer auch weiter nichts davon mitbekam, doch Sam war da ganz anderer Meinung, als er plötzlich zu schluchzen anfing und sich in Deans Seite vergrub. Schnell stand John auf und nahm Sam hoch der nun schrie und sich mit Händen und Füssen dagegen wehrte. _

„_Dad, was ist los?", fragte Dean aufgebracht, wobei er besorgt auf den brüllenden und zappelnden Sam sah. _

„_Nichts,", zischte John hervor, weil ihn die Tritte und Hiebe schmerzten. „er beruhigt sich schon wieder. Wir kommen morgen wieder und du ruhst dich aus. Okay!"_

_Dean nickte knapp, aber wenig überzeugt. _

„_Dad, du kannst ihn auch hier lassen, wenn er dir zu viel Arbeit macht.", setzte er dann doch noch nach. _

_Dieser eine Satz lies Johns Herz für einen Moment mit einer Wärme durchfluten die er schon seit langen nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Dieses Gefühl kam so abrupt und am liebsten wäre er noch mal zu seinem Jungen zurückgegangen um ihn zu sagen wie froh und stolz er war so einen Sohn zu haben. Doch das zappelnde Etwas in seinem Griff, erinnerte ihn daran das dies gerade nicht der richtige Moment dafür war. John musste fast schreien um seinen tobenden dreijährigen zu übertönen. _

„_Nein, ich krieg das schon hin! Mach dir keine Sorgen, verstanden!", rief er zurück und zwinkerte Dean dabei aufmunternd zu. _

_Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten rauschte er aus der Türe und eilte den Gang entlang. Und leitete somit eine neue Runde des Terrors ein. _

„_DEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!" ,brüllte der Junge in einer Lautstärke, dass John dachte sein Trommelfell würde platzen. Woher nahm Sam bloß die Kraft so laut zu schreien, seine Stimme war den ganzen Tag kratzig und kaum mehr als ein Wispern gewesen. Und jetzt schrie er, als sei er von der Tarantel gestochen worden. Er drückte sich mit aller Macht weg, um aus den Griff von John zu kommen. Sein Gesicht war purer Zorn und Verzweiflung und er schlug immer noch um sich. Immer wieder traf er ihn auch im Gesicht und die kleinen Hände taten weh. Schließlich haute John dem kleinen energisch auf den Hintern. Nicht wirklich fest, nur so dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Er hatte endlich genug davon. _

„_Freund!" ,sagte er laut und ernst. „Wenn du jetzt nicht gleich aufhörst krachte es!" _

_Für einen Moment sah Sam ihn an, die Rotze aus seiner Nase hing ihm fast bis zum Kinn, seine Finger spielten mit den immer noch bebenden Lippen, seine Augen gewaltige Teller, welche vom Weinen geschwollen waren, das Gesicht erhitzt. Er kannte den Ton, diesen Ton seines Vaters hörte er öfter und er lies keine Widerworte zu. _

„_Ist es jetzt gut?" _

_Sam atmete schwer und röchelnd, für einen Moment schien er zu überlegen. Dann verzog sich sein Gesicht wieder, und er fing abermals an zu weinen. Dieses mal leiser aber umso herzergreifender. Sam hatte den Kampf anscheinend aufgegeben. _

_John wollte gerade weiter, als ihm die Kinderärztin von Dean gegenüberstand. Eine schon etwas ältere Frau, mit grauen kurzen Haaren und einem freundlichen Gesicht, die anscheinend was von ihrem Fach verstand und was von Kindern, wie er gestern bei der Versorgung von seinem älteren feststellen konnte. _

„_Mr. Windham, alles in Ordnung?" _

„_Na nicht ganz, was man gerade glaube ich gut genug hören konnte." ,antwortete er verlegen, während er Sam auf den anderen Arm nahm und feststellte, dass dieser in ein Wimmern und Schluchzen verfallen war. _

„_Ja das konnte ich, wie auch der Rest der Etage." ,sagte sie lächelnd und strich Sam kurz durch seine braunen Haare. _

„_Aber seine Stimme hört sich ja böse an, ich würde da gerne einen Blick drauf werfen, wenn es in Ordnung ist?"_

_Und schon kurze Zeit später saßen die drei in einem mit grünen Vorhängen abgeteilten Untersuchungsraum. Dr. Stone hatte wirklich ein gutes Händchen mit Kindern. Sam lies die Untersuchung ohne weiteres über sich ergehen, und hatte auch endlich ganz aufgehört zu weinen. Er war ruhig und hatte den beiden Erwachsenen bei ihrem Gespräch zugehört. _

„…_ich will den Kleinen ja nicht quälen, aber er muss auch mal lernen, loszulassen und ein paar Tage ohne seinen Bruder auszukommen. Außerdem sehe ich meine Kinder eh recht selten und da bin ich auch mal froh, wenn ich sie für etwas länger um mich herum habe." John seufzte. _

„_Auch wenn dass mit schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen verbunden ist."_

_Die Ärztin lächelte, bevor sie sich wieder den kleinen Patienten widmete. _

„_Tja Schatz da hat dein Daddy schon Recht. Und bald kommt dein Bruder ja wieder. Und damit es deinem Hals bis dahin auch wieder besser geht, kriegst du jetzt was ganz leckeres von mir. So Schnäbelchen auf!" Ruckzuck war der orangene Saft in Sams Mund verschwunden. _

„_Lecker?",fragte sie nach. _

_Sam nickte während er sich noch die letzten Reste mit der Zunge von den Lippen leckte. _

„_Wenn du morgen aufstehst, kannst du noch mal welchen trinken. Ist das gut?" _

_Wieder nickte Sam. _

„_Und du wirst auch nicht mehr schreien, oder?!"_

_Sam drückte sich verlegen gegen seinen Vater. _

_John unterhielt sich noch etwas mit der Ärztin, über Dean und war mehr als überrascht als er merkte das sein kleiner Wirbelwind neben ihn am einnicken war. Zeit zu gehen. Er nahm ihn wieder auf den Arm und redete leise auf ihn ein. Während er sich bei der Ärztin nochmals bedankte. _

„_Na komm wir fahren heim. Du bist doch schon ganz müde und ich auch."_

_Er streichelte ihn dabei sanft über den Rücken. Unerwartet zuckte Sam zurück und in John schrillten die Alarmglocken. Sein Kind sah ihn aus glänzend müden Augen an. _

„_Daddy kann ich bei dir schlafen?" ,fragte er schlaftrunken. _

_Er überlegte nicht lang, er würde so einiges tun um endlich mal wieder durchschlafen zu können. _

„_Na klar!"_

_Er fand alles diese zweite Nacht. Nur keinen Schlaf. So lebendig Sam oft am Tag war, war er es auch wenn er schlief. Er wälzte sich hin und her, brauchte eigentlich das komplette Bett allein. Die Hände und Füße waren überall und traten oft um sich. John versuchte dem zu entgehen indem er von dem Kleinen wegrutschte, doch Sam suchte schon nach kurzem wieder seine Nähe. Und dies war die Nacht in der er verstand warum Dean seinen Bruder oft kleiner Tintenfisch nannte. _

Er lächelte immer noch, während er Sam in seinen Kindersitz gurtete. Heute war der dritte Tag und bis jetzt war alles gut gegangen. Was wahrscheinlich auch daran lag, das Sam eingeschlafen war. Dean würde in zwei Tagen entlassen werden. Er hatte sich tapfer gehalten, obwohl John ihm angesehen hatte dass er viel lieber mit nach Hause gefahren wäre. Doch er hatte ihn kein einziges Mal darauf angesprochen.

John seufzte, während er den Motor startete und vom Parkplatz fuhr. Eigentlich wollte er einem neuen Fall nachgehen, doch wie die Dinge standen würde dieser noch warten müssen.

Er fuhr die Mainstreet lang, Richtung Stadtauswärts. An einer Ampel fiel sein Blick auf ein Spielwarenladen. Er wendete kurzerhand den Wagen und fuhr auf den Parkplatz vor dem Geschäft. Zehn Minuten später kam er mit einer großen gelben Plastiktüte wieder heraus und verstaute sie im seinem Kofferraum.

Sam wachte erst auf, als ihn sein Vater auf die Couch legte.

„Na du Murmeltier. Hast du Hunger?"

Sam rieb sich energisch die Augen, während er nickte und langsam von dem Sofa rutschte.

Das Abendessen verlief ruhig. Sam verschlang zwei Portionen Käsemakkaroni, bevor er nach einem schweren Schnaufer etwas fragte.

„Daddy, wann kommt Dean heim?"

_Oh, Shit!!_

„Übermorgen."

„Fahren wir ihn dann morgen noch mal besuchen?"

„Natürlich."

Und damit war alles gesagt. Sam fragte und weinte (zum Glück) auch nicht mehr. Es blieb ruhig in dem kleinen alten Haus.

John räumte die Küche auf, machte eine Trommel Wäsche fertig, holte heimlich die Tüte aus dem Auto und versteckte die zwei Pakete in einem Schrank und lies sich nach alledem in einen der Sessel fallen. Ein Bier in seiner Hand und schaute die Nachrichten. Es war noch nicht Schlafenszeit für den Terrorkrümmel, weswegen er ihn noch spielen lies.

CLONCK

John schlug die Augen auf, Bier und Fernbedienung noch immer in seiner Hand. Er sah etwas irritiert umher, um herauszufinden woher das seltsame Geräusch gekommen war, welches ihn anscheinend geweckt hatte. Er war schon zu lange Jäger, um so etwas zu ignorieren. Es war nicht vom Fernseher gekommen, das stand fest. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm dass Sam schon längst in den Federn hätte liegen sollen.

_Sam _

Erst jetzt bemerkte er wie ruhig es um ihn herum war. Es war nicht bedrückend ruhig aber seltsam still. Er stellte das Fernsehgerät ab.

„Sam!.... Sam?"

Hier war er nicht, vielleicht war er irgendwo eingeschlafen. Das passierte schon mal. Er ging von Wohnzimmer aus in den Flur der ebenfalls leer war. In der Küche brannte noch das Licht. Er schaute sich in dem Raum um, der ebenfalls leer war. Nur die gelbe Tüte lag in einer Ecke, obwohl er sie doch auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Und die Tüte hatte Beine, zwei kleine dürre Beine welche in roten Wollstrumpfhosen steckten.

Der Anblick war so obskur dass er erst einen Moment brauchte um zu verstehen was er da in dem seltsamen Winkel in der Ecke liegen sah.

Und dann stand die Welt für einen Moment still.

„Nein! Neinneinneinnein" ,schrie er immer wieder wie in einer Art Sing Sang..

Später konnte er sich kaum mehr an die nächsten Minuten erinnern, obwohl sie so klar vor ihn lagen wie ein Morgen im November.

Er handelte rein instinktiv, er unterdrückte den Reflex auszuflippen, er musste sich zusammenreißen und er musste schnell handeln, bevor es zu spät war.

_Und es war nicht zu spät! Es durfte nicht zu spät sein! Es war nie zu spät! _

Er hatte das Telefon schon in der Hand bevor er bei Sam war. Wählte die 911 schon bevor der die Tüte entfernt hatte. Gab seine Angaben der Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung durch, während er das nicht mehr vorhanden sein von Puls und Atmung feststellte. Fing mit der Wiederbelebung an, bevor die Stimme sagte dass die Ambulanz in wenigen Minuten da sei und er sie hereinlassen solle.

Er sah und hörte nichts mehr! Er sah nur seinen dreijährigen Sammy, der ohne irgendein Anzeichen von Leben vor ihm lag, außer das regelmäßige Heben und Senken seiner Brust, welches davon kam, dass sein Vater nun für sie beide atmete.

„Bitte!!"

John wusste nicht wie lange er ihn schon beatmete, als die ersten Tränen in seinen Augen brannten. Er hatte doch schon so viel verloren, er konnte nicht auch noch ein Kind verlieren. Nicht so! Er dachte an Dean, er wusste er könnte Dean nicht mehr in die Augen schauen, wenn Sam etwas zustoßen würde. Wie oft hatte er Dean eingebläut auf Sam aufzupassen. Wie oft hatte er Dean angeschnauzt, wenn sich Sam wehgetan hatte. Und jetzt, wenn er einmal ein paar Tage allein mit seinem Kind war, hatte er versagt. Er wusste er würde, wenn er Sam jetzt verlieren würde, auch Dean verlieren. Und das war etwas mit dem er nie leben könnte. Er durfte nicht versagen.

Er riss sich von seinen Gedanken los, blinzelte die Tränen weg und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe.

„Sammy. Komm schon!"

Sein Gesicht fühlte sich so klein unter seinen großen Händen an.

Er machte eine kurze Pause um abermals nach Puls und Atmung zu fühlen. Er ignorierte die bläulichen Lippen, welche halb offen standen, die Regungslosigkeit, die so gar nicht zu ihm passte, den nassen Fleck in seiner roten Strumpfhose. Die verklebten Wimpern von den Tränen. Sammy musste gemerkt haben das er keine Luft mehr bekam, er hatte bestimmt auch versucht die Tüte wieder herunter zu bekommen, aber da war es wahrscheinlich schon zu spät gewesen und er war bewusstlos gegen die Wand gefallen. Das war dann auch anscheinend das Geräusch gewesen welches ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Sammy hatte die Gefahr nicht erkannt und John hatte nichts gemerkt weil er schlief. Er hatte geschlafen, während sein Sohn erstickt war. Welche Angst musste er gehabt haben als er keine Luft mehr kriegte? John wurde bei den Gedanken schlecht und sein Herz verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Abermals pumpte er Luft in die kleinen Lungen und fuhr mit der Herzmassage fort. Er durfte nicht zu fest auf den Brustkorb drücken sonst würde er ihn mehr schaden als helfen.

„Verdammt, tu mir das nicht an!",brüllte er los, als immer noch keine Veränderung zu sehen war.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. In seiner Verzweiflung fing er an Sam zu rütteln. Sein Kopf und seiner Arme flogen wie die einer Stoffpuppe umher. Jetzt kamen die Tränen ungehalten. Er hatte versagt. Sam war tot!

„Bitte! Bitte lieber Gott. Nimm ihn mir nicht weg!"

Doch er gab nicht auf und setzte seine Bemühungen fort. Und dann plötzlich und unerwartet scheinbar nach Ewigkeiten ging ein Ruck durch den kleinen Körper. Sams Körper bäumte sich auf in dem verlangen den so benötigten Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bekommen.

„Genau so Engelchen."

John sprach ruhig auf den Jungen ein und stützte seinen Rücken. Langsam wurde er wieder Herr über seinen Körper und schlug endlich seine Augen auf. Sie waren noch glasig und er schienen die Umgebung kaum wahrnehmen zu können. John konnte die Sirenen der Ambulanz hören. Er nahm Sam in seine Arme und trug ihn raus, den auf ihm zueilenden Sanitätern entgegen.

„Er war mehrere Minuten weg, ist grad erst wieder zu sich gekommen. Ich glaub er hat Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen. Er hat sich eine Tüte über den Kopf gezogen. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst!" Kam es aus Johns Mund gesprudelt.

„Sir, ganz ruhig! Wir kümmern uns um ihn." ,sagte einer der Sanitäter. Ein junger schwarzer Mann, dann nahm er John den immer noch schwer atmenden Sam ab und trug ihn in den Sanitätswagen. Er arbeitete schnell und ruhig, stellte John Fragen über Sam, der vor dem Heck des Wagens stand und langsam unruhig wurde, weil Sam immer noch so seltsam still war. Als schien der dreijährige seine Gedanken zu lesen fing dieser plötzlich an zu weinen. Und John Winchester war noch nie so froh es zu hören, es war das schönste Geräusch was er sich vorstellen konnte.

„Daddy?" Kam es unsicher aus dem Wagen.

Mit einem Satz war John bei seinem Jüngsten, lächelte ihn aufmunternd zu und strich ihn durch sein verschwitztes Haar. Sam sah ihn verwirrt und ängstlich an.

„Schsch. Alles wird gut. Keine Angst. Ich bin hier."

John machte Platz, damit der Sanitäter seine Arbeit machen konnte. Sprach aber immer weiter mit dem Jungen und löste nicht den Kontakt zu ihm, bis sie im Krankenhaus waren.

Dr. Stone erlaubte ihm bei Sam zu bleiben, während der folgenden Untersuchungen, die in einem positiven Befund für das kleine Kind endeten. Sam würde sich erholen und keine Schäden davontragen.

Sam wurde ins gleiche Zimmer wie Dean gelegt. Er schlief in einem Bett gegenüber von Dean. Dieser saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und hörte sich an was sein Vater ihn erzählte.

Als der Junge dass Gesicht seines Vaters gesehen hatte, wusste er dass etwas passiert war. Außerdem warum sollte sein Dad noch zu so später Stunde zu ihm kommen?

John hatte ihm den Vorfall erzählt, die ganze Zeit konnte er seinem älteren Sohn nicht in die Augen schauen. Seine Stimme war leise und rau. Dean unterbrach seinen Vater kein einziges Mal. Jetzt saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, John starrte immer noch auf den Boden, nur das regelmäßige piepen des Gerätes war zu hören, welches Sams Herzaktivitäten aufzeichnete. Es war als reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme angeschlossen worden.

Dean hatte noch nichts zu ihm gesagt, doch er konnte den Blick von ihm fühlen. John schämte sich, er schämte sich weil er versagt hatte. Versagt als Vater und als Vorbild. Er hatte versuchte es zu erklären, doch alles was aus seinem Mund kam hörte sich in seinen Ohren nur wie eine Ausrede an. Er konnte es nicht erklären, oder es entschuldigen, er konnte nur hoffen dass man ihm verzieh, dass Dean ihm verzieh.

Die Umarmung kam so unerwartet dass John erschrocken zurück zuckte. Doch Deans Arme schlossen sich, so gut es mit dem Gipsarm ging, um ihn. Er sah auf und blickte in die strahlenden grünen Augen seines Sohnes.

„Es tut mir so leid."

War alles was er sagen konnte bevor die Tränen, welche er versucht hatte zurückzuhalten, sich heiß ihren Weg über sein Gesicht bahnten, dann erwiderte er die Umarmung seines Kindes.

„Ich weiß Dad." Kam es leise an sein Ohr.

Mehr wurde nicht gesagt. Das war alles was Dean je dazu gesagt hatte. Er hatte seinem Vater nie nur einen Vorwurf deswegen gemacht. John versuchte noch einige Male darüber zu sprechen, doch sein Sohn hatte ihn immer nur angelächelt und den Kopf geschüttelt.

Es war inzwischen eine Woche vergangen seit dem Vorfall. Sie waren wieder in dem gemieteten Haus und vieles ging wieder dem geregelten Gang. Sam hatte sich rasch von dem Vorfall erholt und schien sich kaum mehr daran zu erinnern, wusste aber nun dass man sich keine Tüten über den Kopf ziehen durfte um Geist zu spielen. Das hatte ihn Dean erklärt.

Jetzt lagen die beiden im Bett. Und John musste grinsen als er die beiden so liegen sah. Dean auf dem Rücken, alle Glieder von sich gestreckt und Sam neben ihn Arme und Beine in einer schon makaberen Haltung um seinen großen Bruder gewickelt.

Sie hatten ihre Geschenke den ganzen Tag nicht aus der Hand gelegt und hielten sie jetzt noch fest. Dean seinen Transfomer und Sam seine He-Man Action Figur. Was kein Wunder war, die beiden bekamen nur selten neue Sachen und Tagen wie Weihnachten oder Geburtstagen wurden in ihrer Familie nur wenig Beachtung geschenkt. Warum er sie gekauft hatte, konnte er nicht sagen, es war eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen. Nein das stimmte nicht. Er wollte ihnen eine Freude machen, er wollte sie glücklich sehen. Denn sie hatten nicht viel in ihrem Leben das solche Gefühle zu lies. Und John musste sich oft selbst daran erinnern dass sie noch Kinder waren.

Kinder.

Seine Kinder.

Die seine Aufmerksamkeit brauchten, seine Unterstützung, seine Liebe.

Und dass war für ihn keineswegs immer leicht und er fühlte sich manchmal überfordert.

Doch er würde nicht aufgeben.

Ein Winchester gibt nicht auf.

ENDE


End file.
